Double Entendre
by Val-Creative
Summary: Rajan knows the difference in how both his wife and their lover kisses. /Canon Era. Post-Series Finale. Rajalagang. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Of all the extraordinary things he's seen, nothing compares.

It's been nearly a year since Kala told him the truth about herself, and of seven other individuals from different parts of the world who all naturally fell into a deep, meaningful connection.

Rajan has come to understand he's an outsider to this — but hardly feels _jealousy_. It's nothing he is personally in control of, and wouldn't ask something of Kala that she wouldn't agree to. His wife loves him, so sincerely and giddily as if they're still newly weds. She respects his feelings and limits just as much as Rajan respects Kala and Wolfgang's bond they share with each other.

Though _limits_ may be quite the stretch — during that night in Paris, Rajan eagerly tasted the soft, urging heat of Wolfgang's lips, and had lie with him and Kala at the same time.

He's used to the tapered, slim shape of his wife, her flawless brown skin on his. How she feels _crowding_ him with a quiet, playful look when they're alone in the room, straddling him and rubbing her moist, hot entrance against the tip of his cock, until Rajan feels like he could _burst_.

For being such a ferocious sort of fellow, Wolfgang had been very thoughtful and slow with him — showering Rajan with mumbling, gentle words and touching him with confidence that could not be anything but _Wolfgang's_ own in strength. He left a a multitude of suckling, red-raw kisses to Rajan's neck and shoulders, down to his abdomen and thighs, and _grinned_ down on him a joyful youth.

Rajan knows how both his wife and their lover kisses — Kala is like a warm, bright sunray, soaking him with affection and devotion, never burning but _filling_ him with a tame, calm fire. He feels rejuvenated in her presence, and a little more optimistic about the future ahead. But, with Wolfgang — it's like the moon-tide in a vast, abyssal ocean, where certainty is lost and what gladly remains is a naked sense of thrill and vulnerability. It's primal and wild and it's a never-ending sensation lingering after they've parted.

He really doesn't know how to describe his own relationship with Wolfgang, but Rajan does know he loves to _tease_ and crack vulgar, embarrassing jokes and drink for all hours if given the chance. Wolfgang is an aggressively, openly sexual person, but there's a darkness and secrecy to him.

(Somehow it's much more _attractive_ that way.)

At the moment, Rajan distracts himself with the person dropping themselves into his lap. Kala's gold-glimmering necklace catches his eye, cradled against the top of her breasts. The sea-salt scented air of Gou feels blessedly cool despite the rising temperature, and up on their balcony-suite of the luxury hotel.

Kala's mouth widens open against his, as she kisses him harder and groans, leaning into him. One of her hands quickly and skillfully unbuckle Rajan's expensively tailored, silken trousers, while the other hand squeezes around the outline of Rajan's cock stirring to life. There can be no more gorgeous sight than his wife dripping in her elegant, delicate jewellery, while parading in her low-cut, dark bikini.

 _However_ …

Rajan eases apart the restless and seemingly greedy kiss, inhaling and pressing their noses together. "I know it's _you_ ," he whispers, smiling when examining his lover.

It takes only a second or two, but _Wolfgang's_ lopsided grin emerges.

And just like that, it's gone.

"He's being mischievous," Kala explains to her husband, with her hand still slipped inside Rajan's underwear and gripping lightly on his clothed, huge erection, sighing loudly.

"And you are being a voyeur—"

"It's _my_ body—"

She laughs and kisses Rajan with the utmost fondness, and with a slightly apologetic note, massaging her nails into his hair and petting him. Rajan puts up both of his hands as if surrendering, delighted and amused. "Please, please… there's enough of me to go around…"

Rajan hears Wolfgang's own echo of laughter behind him, and his lips and facial-stubble grazing behind his ear. Those pale, burly arms encircling the beach-chair and both Kala and Rajan, tightening into a group hug.

Nothing truly compares.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sense8 isn't mine. I'm DEVASTATED by the series ending and the fact that I can't get more of anybody, but I loved every inch of it. I love these characters so much. I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO GET RAJAN/KALA/WOLFGANG OT3! I STAN SO MUCH. I WAS HAPPY WITH JUST A VEE-SPECIFIC POLYAMORY WITH KALA AS THE FOCAL POINT. BUT NOW MY BRAIN IS OPEN TO SO MANY POSSIBILITIES. I had to write more. I had to. Any comments/thoughts appreciated! DID YOU SEE THE FINALE?  
_


End file.
